


Your Hearts will be Stolen at the 24th Hour Bad Ending

by roguejaster



Category: Your Hearts will be Stolen at the 24th Hour
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Orgy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Kudos: 1





	Your Hearts will be Stolen at the 24th Hour Bad Ending

Chapter 1 Capturing Takashi  
After Takashi had recovered. Makoto, Ren and him were now going to the Chairman’s office to steal the formula for the drug when they were suddenly stopped by Reo, the leader of Nephrite who had already taken the formula. Makoto was about to steal it when he was paralyzed by Reo’s power after that he was paralyzing Ren as well before Takashi. They were all paralyzed now on the floor. Reo wanted Takashi to finished the drug so Reo was now caressing Makoto’s body while removing his clothes before pinching, kneading and twisted his nipples roughly. Takashi wanted him to stop so he obeyed his order to do anything he say and work on the drug research. Takashi was told to follow him to the other room and when get there his body was stripped bare of his clothing. His legs were bent at the knee, tied to prevent him from running away. His arms were bound tight behind his back, a rope coiled around his chest multiple times, digging and biting into his skin painfully. His entire body was exposed, and although the place normally hidden away was in plain sight, Takashi glared at Reo with animosity.

“You still have such defiant eyes, don’t you ? Fufufu... Give me the chills. To think of that defiant face, distorting in agony... and how it will soon be deteriorating into one of pleasure...” said Reo.

“... Nh...!” cried Takashi.

“Spread your leg more” ordered Reo.

Takashi continued to glower at his captor, flat-out refusing to follow Reo’s order.

“If not, we can stop this. And in your place, that cute boy... Aizawa...” said Reo.

At the mere mention of the name ’Aizawa’ made his heart sink, the expression on his face shifting into one of distress. Takashi lowered his head slightly in shame as he chewed on his lip, listlessly opening his legs. He still hadn’t felt anything within the heart of his body. He meekly grew quiet.

“That’s good...” praised Reo.

Reo approached the side of the bed, suddenly stretching out his hand to brush along the inside of Takashi’s thigh. The instant he was touched, Takashi shuddered sharply... What he felt was not a pleasurable feeling, but one of revulsion. As if to prove this, his front feebly kept itself subdued, and goosebumps instead grew on his skin from disgust.

“Suprisingly obstinate, aren’t you ? If that’s how it will be...” said Reo.

Stepping away from the bed side, Reo wandered to a nearby closet and retrieved something from inside before returning.

“Care to guess what this is?” asked Reo.

He dangled a nondescript plastic tube for some sort of drug in front of Takashi, holding for him to inspect. It was quite obvious that it was not just some ordinary lubricant contained inside the tube.

“I’ll use this on you, You’ll come to feel so good... It will surely feel like you’ve died and gone to heaven.” said Reo.

“Who the hell cares!” said Takashi.

He spat out his disgust at the mere prospect, turning his face away in an act of defiance. Not having any of this attitude, Reo’s hand shot out and gripped Takashi’s chin, yanking his face forcefully back in his direction.

“That stubbornness, I wonder how long it can last...” said Reo.

Both of their eyes locked momentarily, before Reo chuckled happily, emptying some of the slimy drug from the tube into his hand. His hand, now wet from the cold gel, instantly grabbed ahold of Takashi down below, wrapping his fingers around it firmly.

“Uhn...” cried Takashi.

A sliver of his voice escaped from his throat unintentionally, and feeling ashamed by this, Takashi chewed at his lip again.

“Well now... Looks like you’re enjoying this quite well. I don’t mind your stubbornness.” said Reo.

Much to Takashi’s surprise, Reo sat himself on the bed and began caressing him there in an alarmingly gentle manner. And that affectionate handling, sent his mind reeling about in obvious confusion. If it had been done in a violent manner, it would have been easier to endure. However, this kind of affectionate behavior tortured Takashi’s pride all the more. And as if he were well aware of that fact, Reo’s fingers danced along, carefully caressing his sensitive region.

“Mhhf...” cried Takashi.

Whether it was from Reo’s caressing, or from the drug smeared on him... Before long, he was beginning to form within those hands.

“You’re starting to get excited, are you ? So how does it feel ? What do you think of your own body getting turned on, when you’re bound like this, being raped ?” asked Reo.

“... Haah...” cried Takashi.

“Fufu... Well, sooner or later, it will get to the point where you’ll cry out, whether you like it or not.” said Reo.

Even while he hinted at what was to come with his humiliating words, the movement from Reo’s hand wasn’t easing off in the least. This may have been the first time that Reo was toying around with him, yet he managed to easily find where he was sensitive... It was as if he knew everything about Takashi’s weak point, and tortured him by focusing primarily on that single spot.

“Nh... Ngh...” cried Takashi.

Thanks to that, Takashi’s front was already standing completely erect, much to his dismay. Noticing the change in his prey as well, Reo’s stroking slackened, just enough to admire his handiwork. Oozing endlessly from the tip, precum streamed downward, collecting in a pool within his hand. To that mess, Reo drizzled more and more of the slimy drug, mixing them together by squelching his hand around, making obscene sounds. Just a little... If he were stroked only a little bit more, he would have come... But just when the urge was at it’s highest, a loud snapping sound startled him from the edge. The sound was from something like a rubber band being wrapped around his base, pinching at his urge to come.

“With this, even if you want to come, you won’t be able to... When you do want to, however, you’ll have to plead with me to let you.” said Reo.

Reo then scooped the drug with his finger, and stiffened it to reach further down, reaching out towards Takashi’s backside.

“Is it your first time being touched here...? No, perhaps that can’t be. Twitching as if it cannot wait any longer.” said Reo.

Takashi chewed on his lip, not wanting to accept what was being said about him.

“By chance do you play with it, Misaki-sensei?” asked Reo.

He brushed the tip of his finger around the bud’s entrance, delicately teasing the area. Takashi caught his breath, sucking in sharply.

“This is telling me that it wants to be touched, even more.” said Reo.

Aided by the slipperiness of the drug, Reo’s finger pressed into the opening, easily penetrating Takashi’s insides.

“Mhhaa...” cried Takashi.

His face warped as if he were in agony...Yet, what he felt, was not physical pain. On the contrary, despite having Reo’s finger inserted there so abruptly, it wasn’t the least bit painful. But what was in pain...was his heart.

“I haven’t even done anything there, yet it’s so soft... I’m looking forward to this.”

Suddenly extracting his finger for a moment, Reo slathered more of the drug onto his finger and quickly invaded the hole once more.

“How do you like the taste of a high quality aphrodisiac ?” asked Reo.

While he topped it up even more of the drug, his finger was steadily pushing it’s way even further inside.The finger rubbed around the interior, brushing at a sensitive area, causing Takashi to squeeze himself shut involuntarily around the invader.

“Would you look at that... It’s saying it want me to hurry up. You are quite sluttish here, aren’t you ?” said Reo.

When he was being groped earlier, Reo’s hand was gentle, but it was gradually beginning to turn into more cruel movements. Several fingers were now also invading and ground  
around Takashi’s insides. When he worried that Reo becoming more cruel was true, Reo pulled the entrance wide open, then leaned over to get a better look there.

“It’s bright red inside here. What’s more, it’s twitching greedily.” said Reo.

Beads of sweat began dotting Takashi’s forehead as he started trembling, his eyes squeezed shut tightly so he wouldn’t see anything. To prevent himself from making any sounds, he desperately gnawed on his lips to the point where he drew blood... Despite this, it was too much for him to endure, and his voice betrayed him.

“Nh... Nhhh...” cried Takashi.

He was bound tightly at the base, and it had already went pas the point of no return. It overflowed precum which trickled down along itself shamelessly, like tears.

“Do you want to come ? If you do, you have only but to ask of me. Say, ‘Please let me come.’” said Reo.

Takashi shook his head vehemently in refusal at the command that Reo uttered, refusing to say anything at all.

“Heh... Still not giving up ? That’s good. Let’s have a little more fun, shall we ?” said Reo.

He spread open Takashi’s bud even wider, then slipped the open end of the tube containing the drug inside the hole.

“I’ve never used this much before...Now then, what do you suppose will happen...” said Reo.

Realising what was going on and fearing the worst. Takashi’s complexion paled and he weakly made an appeal.

“S-stop it...” said Takashi.

“Isn’t that wrong ? Try, ‘Please stop this. I implore you.’” said Reo.

Once again, instead of repeating Reo’s words, he chewed at his lip roughly.

“So that’s how it is, you intend to not say it until the bitter end. If that’s the case...” said Reo.

Reo firmly squeezed the middle of the tube, letting it’s contents drain completely inside.

“Uhn!... Aaaahhh…!!” cried Takashi.

The sudden shock of the cold liquid splashing inside him caused Takashi’s body to shake nervously, fearful of what was to come. His mind was clouded in fright, unable to even  
register the movement between his legs nor the faint clinking sound. The tube was swiftly removed, and in it’s place Reo positioned his own raging part there, then violently thrust  
it inside in one motion.

“Nhgh...!” cried Takashi.

His whole body shook violently... And yet, without being able to have his restraints removed, it was impossible for him to come.

“Now... Say it. Say, ’Please let me come.’” said Reo.

Takashi struggled to shake his head, to which Reo responded by grabbing hold of him in front. His thump brushed over the tip, rubbing it so that the fluid it dribbled out coated it thoroughly...That sensation ended up being the killing blow, as Takashi’s pride instantly crumbled away down to nothing.

“I beg of you... Enough... No more...!” cried Takashi.

A large grin spread on Reo’s face as he finally heard what he wanted, then firmly pressed his hips deeper into his toy.

“Hehh...... Aaahhh!!” cried Takashi.

Both Ren and Makoto couldn’t move from the floor without some way to free their numb bodies. All the while...From the next room, a hauntingly faint voice could be heard, and was tormenting both of them.

“Ngh... Uhmh... Huaa...” cried Takashi.

After that Both Takashi and Reo disappeared from the school.

Spoiler  
In one of Reo’s facility, Takashi had just finished the drug for Reo amd was now nothing but a toy to be used. His mind was now broken and was begging to be fucked more by Reo everyday and that he will do anything. Reo then ordered him to captured some of his old friends and student to be broken and used. The first one on the list is Yusuke Konno.

Chapter 2 Capturing Yusuke  
Yusuke Konno was working at the pub at night when he saw Misaki-sensei there panting with Reo coming in.  
“What can I do for you ?” asked Yusuke.  
“Can you come with us ? Your sensei has something to tell you.” Said Reo.  
“Ok, sure” said Yusuke.  
The three of them were now walking into some kind of building and then the door shut and Yusuke was now trying to get away when suddenly Takashi was kissing him removing both Yusuke and his clothes living them naked while Reo was watching amused before passing Takashi the slimy lubes that had been used on him. Takashi then spill some of it on his hand before caressing all over his body, dick and ass making him moaning more and more. Takashi was then pushing his ass on Yusuke’s dick while Reo was playing with his ass before plunging into him rough making the three of them moaning and Yusuke’s mind was slowly breaking from the sensation. With one last thrust, all of them were now cumming with both Yusuke and Takashi asses full of Reo and Yusuke cums. Reo then brought the two of them to his facility where they were being fucked everyday before Reo was thinking about capturing two more people. Yusuke and Takashi was now licking his dick while awaiting his order. It’s time we add two new toys for me to used.

Chapter 3 Capturing Yuki and Shuichirou  
Yusuke went back to his school the next day to carried out his master Reo’s order. He was now giving Shuichirou a letter from Misaki-sensei telling him that he wanted to talk to him while he was now talking to Yuki telling him that he wanted to tell him something to meet up at the designated location which is one of Reo’s facility. When Yuki came and was standing in front of him, he was kissing him dominating him while caressing his body before taking out the slimy lube spreading it all over his nipples, dick and ass making Yuki feeling horny. As time goes by, he was now getting hornier and was now being fucked by Yusuke. With one last thrust, both of them were now cumming with Yuki’s ass now full of his cum with his mind broken. Yusuke then brought him back with him to his master. While that was happening Shuichirou went to meet Misaki-sensei in the designated location. When he opened the door, he saw that Misaki-sensei was naked moaning with his ass filled with a dildo going up and down. When Takashi saw him, he was now walking toward him before kissing him dominating him before removing his clothes and then was caressing his body before taking out the slimy lube and spilling it over his hands and caressing his nipples, dick and ass making him moaning before pulling his finger and then Takashi was thrusting him roughly and fast. With one last thrust, both of them were now cumming with Shuichirou’s ass full of Takashi’s cum. His mind was now broken and was brought by Takashi back to his master. Both Shuichirou and Yuki then met Reo who was now their master fucking them making their bodies unable to forget the experience and now were waiting for their master’s order like the rest. Reo when he saw that his toys were growing wanted to add two more and the most difficult to get Makoto Aizawa and Ren Matsuyuki otherwise known as Phantom Jade. He got an idea on how to do it. 

Chapter 4 Capturing Makoto and Ren  
Both Makoto and Ren were still unable to found Takashi when they suddenly got told by Shuichirou and Konno that they saw him in one of the building. They were now running to the building with guidance from Shuichirou and Konno. They opened to see that Takashi was on the floor licking at Reo’s dick with a dildo on his ass. They were about to attack him when they were suddenly grabbed from behind by Shuichirou and Konno. Yuki was coming toward them with some kind of drug over their noise making them dazed before their clothes was ripped by Shuichirou and Konno making them naked. Makoto was then being caressed by both Shuichirou and Yuki kissing him and dominating him while Ren was being caressed by Konno and Takashi kissing him and dominating him. Then, they were both being lubed with slimy lubes all over their bodies making them moaning more and more before being fucked by each of them. Their mind was breaking slowly and then Reo stand up ordering his other toys to stop before taking their asses and cumming inside them making them now his slaves and toys to be used. They were now obeying all order from Reo now.


End file.
